You're my World
by Mistress Ivy
Summary: Mozenrath needs help and Xerxes knows the only place he can find it.
1. Chapter 1

You're My World

"Master?" Xerxes called, poking his head into Mozenraths lab. He wasn't there either. Xerxes was getting worried now. That meant that Mozenrath wasn't in his library, his study, his lab, the dungeons, the Mamluk creation lab, or even the kitchens, which had been a long shot to start with. Xerxes floated halfway into the lab, wondering where his Master could possibly be. Sure, there was the chance that he was travelling inter-dimensionally, but he almost always took Xerxes with him or at least said he was going. There was one more room Mozenrath could be in, although Xerxes was forbidden from entering it; the bedroom. Mozenrath often worked through the night, going days at a time without sleep, but when h did retire to bed, he would walk up the thick spiral staircase in the North Tower and shut the heavy wooden doors. Xerxes had seen inside only once, when Mozenrath had forbidden him to enter and shut the doors tight. It had looked comfortable and clean enough, of a little stale and dusty, and Xerxes had been settled knowing that at least his Master slept in comfort.

Xerxes floated slowly up the stairs. He knew he was going to enter Mozenraths bedroom and if h got caught there, he would be in so much trouble. Still though, he had to make sure that his Master was safe. All too quickly, he was outside the doors. Xerxes had second guessed himself the whole way up and it was ever worse now, seconds from breaking Mozenraths first rule. At last, Xerxes steeled himself and pushed the door open.

The stale smell of dust might have gagged a normal human or creature, but after witnessing a Mamluk being made, there weren't many smells that could distract Xerxes. He moved through the room slowly, watching for any sign of movement and listening in case he needed to hide. As he moved towards the large red-draped bed in the center of the room all he heard was a quiet laboured breathing. He nosed the curtain open and peered through. The sight of Mozenrath nearly dropped him out of the air.

"Master!" He cried, darting towards him. Mozenrath lay like the dead with thin pale waxy skin pulled tight over the bones of is face and the silk shirt he wore gaping open over his sunken chest and stomach. He didn't wear his gauntlet and Xerxes immediately realized that the bone arm had spread, moving all the way up to his shoulder where the shirt began to cover him, perhaps it went further even. Xerxes hovered down closer to his Masters face. If it hadn't been for that shallow audible breathing, Xerxes would have believed him dead as h didn't move so much as an eye. Xerxes circled in the air above him, completely unsure of what to do. It was cleat that Mozenrath was dying how could Xerxes fix it? Mozenrath was the brains, Mozenrath was the one who knew magic, and Xerxes was just the pet. Still, there had to be something he could do. Xerxes circled in a panic a few moments more before hitting upon a realization. A realization that Mozenrath would have fought against, but at the moment he had no say. Xerxes spiralled up to one of the windows that had long lost its glass.

"I'll find a way to save you Master. We know who helps. I come back." He promised before leaving out the window. He needed to get to Agrabah and fast.

***

"Jasmine, it was just a joke. I'm sorry." Aladdin protested, pushing his hair back from his face.

"Well, it wasn't very funny." She replied, brushing the leaves out of her hair. Aladdin had helped her up a free, and had left her trapped up there. It had taken nearly ten minute for her to find her way down softly, and even then her hair had suffered badly.

"I told you already, I'm sorry." He repeated.

"It's not that easy Aladdin. I'm really mad at you. I think you should leave for a bit."

"But Jasmine – "

"I need to calm down. Why don't you go play with Abu and Carpet?"

Aladdin hesitated for a minute before nodding, "I'll be in the garden with the guys if you want me." He said, and left her room.

Jasmine watched him go in the reflection of the mirror. As she shut the door behind him, she sighed and combed her hair a little more ruthlessly.

'Stupid boys and their stupid tricks. He's just better hope I never play one on him." She proceeded to think of all the thing she could do to get back at him, failing to notice Xerxes glide in her open window.

"Stupid Aladdin!" She burst out loud. "The next time he does something like that, I'll –"

"Princess…" Came a voice from behind her. A voice she recognized quite well.

She turned around quickly, gasping, and jumping to her feet. Xerxes lay on her bed, gasping for air.

"Princess -" He said again, but got no further.

""Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed, not talking her eyes off Xerxes. "Aladdin!"

She had barely sounded the second scream when Aladdin and the rest of the boys burst through her door.

"Jasmine, what -?" Aladdin started and then saw the limp form of Xerxes lying on her bed.

"Genie jumped forward and seized Xerxes around the body. Xerxes gave a groan of pain.

"What are you doing here? Where's Mozenrath?" Aladdin demanded.

"Master sick." Xerxes answered. "Master dying. Help us."

Genie let go of Xerxes in shock and h fell back on the bed, giving another pained groan.

"Dying?" Aladdin asked, "How?"

"Don't know." Xerxes said. "But you help. The hero always helps."

Nobody said anything for a moment. Yes, Mozenrath was an enemy, and they all should have been ecstatic to hear of his impending doom, but the sight of Xerxes lying there, asking for their help was something hard to ignore.

"How did you get here?" Jasmine asked at last, taking a step towards Xerxes.

"Flew." He answered.

"You flew? The whole way? But that must have taken days."

"Three days. Maybe too long for Master. But the heroes always find a way."

Jasmine sat down on her bed, looking at Xerxes. She noticed that he was burnt and that bones – if those were bones – were visible under skin. He must have flown for three days and nights straight. She reached out and touched his skin. He gave a little whimper and she horrified to feel blisters across his whole body. No wonder he had cried out when Genie had grabbed him.

"Please," He whispered. "Help my Master." His last word drifted off and Jasmine wasn't surprised to hear his breathing even out. He needed sleep. She stood up and looked at Aladdin. He was looking right back at her.

"You know it's a bad idea to help Mozenrath." He said and the others all nodded or murmured their agreement.

"Yes." Jasmine answered. "But we're going to do it, right?"

Aladdin looked away.

"Aladdin, we have to." She said. "The heroes always help."

"Yeah," Aladdin sighed. "Yeah, we do. Let him sleep for a few hours, then make sure he eats. We'll leave for the Citadel after than."

***

Hours later, they all sat on Carpet, flying over the deserts. During the day Jasmine had held Xerxes under her cover-up while he slept, nut now the sun was down and he lay uncovered in front of her. He kept his eyes almost unblinking on the swatch of black sand coming closer. It had taken him three days to reach Agrabah, but he was much slower and smaller than Carpet who had made the trip in hours.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Squawked Iago for the seventh or either time. Just like the first and second time though, everyone ignored him. "I'm serious. How do we know the eel wasn't sent to bring us right into Mozenraths trap?"

"We don't." Jasmine answered quietly. "We just have to trust him. Like we just had to trust you once."

Iago fell silent and for a few minutes no one said anything, all hoping they were doing the right thing,

"What about the Mamluks?" Aladdin asked suddenly. "We're willing to help, but I don't want to have to fight my way through the city first."

"Mamluks only do what Master tells them. He can't have told them anything." Xerxes answered.

"What does that mean?"

"They won't so anything about anything."

They fell silent again as the Citadel came into view. Jasmine reached out and touched Xerxes lightly to reassure him. Carpet flew over the barren city and they saw Mamluks look up at them, although not one made a move. At last they came to the palace entrance.

"Walk from here." Xerxes said. "Master sets traps and it's safer." He floated up from his position on Carpet, preparing to lead them on.

"Xerxes, you're still exhausted." Jasmine said. "You should save your strength in case we need to inside. Let me carry you."

Aladdin looked at Jasmine in horror as Abu and Iago shuddered. Xerxes seemed perplexed for a moment before allowing himself to lie in her arms. Genie pushed the heavy doors open and they began the trek in, Aladdin and Jasmine, with Xerxes in her arms, leading the way. Xerxes would occasionally call directions, leading them down hallways, up staircases, and through dusty libraries and corridors.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Genie broke out at last.

"Up there." Xerxes said, ignoring Genie completely. "It's the only room."

They stood at the bottom of the steep winding staircase. For a few minutes, no one moved, not even Xerxes. At last, Jasmine took a step forward and then another, making her way up the stairs, the other following close behind.

Jasmine could feel Xerxes beginning to squirm as it seemed to take an eternity to reach the top. She crested the last few steps and stood before the heavily carved doors. Aladdin stepped past hr, his hand outstretched to push the door open.

"No!" Xerxes cried, wriggling from Jasmines arms to clasp Aladdin's wrist with his teeth.

Aladdin gave a shout and flung Xerxes off him.

"You see?" Iago yelled. "He can't be trusted!"

"Actually," Genie said thoughtfully, stepping forward, "I think he just saved Aladdin's life."

"What?" Aladdin asked, looking up from massaging his wrist.

"Yeah Al. This door looks like it had some kind of magic on it."

"Liquid electricity." Xerxes said, still lying on the floor where Aladdin had thrown him.

Jasmine looked hard at Aladdin and when he finally met her gaze, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Xerxes. I'm just a little on edge being this far into the Citadel. We all are."

Jasmine bent and took Xerxes into her arms again. He was getting much more used to being carried in such a manner.

"So, where can we touch it?" Aladdin asked, looking the door over.

"The notch to the right of the handle." Xerxes answered.

Aladdin paused a moment. If this was a trick, now was the moment the trap would be sprung. He looked back at Jasmine and she gave a slight shrug. She knew what he was thinking, but if it wasn't a trap, they couldn't just walk away.

"I'll open it." Xerxes said and Jasmine let him go.

Xerxes glided to the notch and pressed his body against it. The door creaked open and it was obviously magic that such a small creature could open doors of that size. Xerxes darted inside the room. The journey to Agrabah and the trip back h had been able to convince himself that Mozenrath was still alive, but now was the moment he would know if he had taken too long. He was nearly halfway into the room when he stopped. The others had followed him in much slower, but now stopped behind him.

"Xerxes?" Jasmine questioned.

"Not breathing." Xerxes answered. "I don't hear him breathing."

"Ohh…" Jasmine breathed, understanding what that meant.

"Breathing doesn't mean anything to us magical folk." Genie said stepping past Xerxes towards the bed. He laid his hand on the material surrounding the bed.

"May I?" He asked, surprisingly respectful, considering the man who lay behind the material. Xerxes nodded and Genie pulled back the curtain. Jasmine gasped and turned her body towards Aladdin at the sight. Xerxes gave a wordless cry and darted through the open curtain to hover over Mozenrath as Genie reached out to touch him.

Mozenrath lay in the same prone position as when Xerxes had left him, but he looked so much worse. His skeletal arm was visible but there was more. The magic of the gauntlet seemed to be eating more of him. His silk night shirt lay in tatters around him and his torso was exposed, the flesh over his shoulder was gone and beginning to disappear over his chest and neck, but by far the worst part was his face, his beautiful face. There was no skin covering his whole right cheek and the side of his lower lip had rotted away as had the right eye withered to dust leaving the socket empty. The white bone of his scalp was visible in patches and his dark curls had fallen around him on the pillow, some of the roots still bloody, as if they had been torn out in handfuls.

"Too late!" Xerxes cried. "Too late to save Master!" He continued to circle above the rotting thing.

"I'm not so sure." Genie said, the only one in the room not overcome with revulsion. "He still feels alive. He still feels of magic."

"Gauntlet." Xerxes replied miserably.

"No, that's different, although still here. Every magic creature can be sensed by another magical creature because we give off a sense, like an aura, and each one is different. As a sorcerer, Mozenrath had one, and the gauntlet had a different one that was just wrapped around Mozenraths. Here, there is still both the sense of Mozenraths himself and the gauntlet."

"Wait, so that… thing is still alive?" Aladdin asked incredulously and Genie nodded.

"So, I'm not too late?" Xerxes asked, feeling hope for the first time since he'd left for Agrabah.

"No," Genie said. "No, we still have time. Although I don't know how to help him, we have time to try."

***

Xerxes had led them all back down to one of Mozenraths libraries at the Genies rquest. They were all currently going through the huge room, flipping through any book in elgish they came across, although they were under strict orders now to say a word they read aloud. If they found anything, both Genie and Xerxes were to look it over.

So far, the search hasn't yielded any results. A pile of spells for healing had been looked at and out back as they ad all involved stipulations, such as the wound be from a weapon, or incurred in battle, or by accident. Xerxes grew more hopeless as the time stretched on. None of them were sure how long Mozenrath had. Genie had explained that it could be the gauntlet keeping him alive to drain him further and he could have months more, or it could be Mozenraths sheer force of will keeping him alive despite the gauntlet, in which case he could have hours or less.

After almost an hour in the library, Xerxes lat exhausted among a pile of books, having given up almost all hope. Aladdin paused in the process of pulling down yet another book he knew would be useless. He stopped, leaving it halfway out and walked over to Xerxes.

"You should go upstairs." He said quietly.

"No. Finding cure." Xerxes answered, although he knew there couldn't be anything here.

"You don't know how much time he has left. I know that I was sick, I wouldn't want Jasmine to be anywhere but at my side."

Xerxes looked up at Aladdin. "You love her. Different."

Aladdin looked sideways at Xerxes, "Are you really telling me you don't love him?" He asked and went back to the bookshelf he had left.

Xerxes sat for a moment before pulling his tired body into the air and out the library doors. Aladdin watched him go and for the first item understood how important it was for them to find a cure. And what was it Xerxes had said? Heroes always find a way? He pulled down the book he had been touching before and was disappointed to realize that it was just a theory book, until his eyes truck upon a sentence that read, 'Magic is just an illusion that has come true.'

"Genie?" He called, "I think I found something."

***

Xerxes lay on the bed next to the side of Mozenrath that was not rotted. It wasn't that it bothered him, he was well used to the bones of his Masters arm and seeing rotting flesh no longer even gave him pause. It was that he knew Mozenrath was vain and would never want anyone to look upon him as anything less than beautiful and Xerxes was determined to remember him that way. As the tall, regal, pale, beautiful sorcerer, prince, god. As he looked up at the still perfect figure of Mozenraths left side, he knew Aladdin was right; this was where he should be.

"Master," He whispered, not sure if the man could even hear him. "Master, don't die. I have nowhere to go without you. You made me and I need you. Mozenrath, love you." He finished, nuzzling against his Master shoulder.

"Xerxes?" Jasmine said quietly, entering the room. "You should come back downstairs. We think we've found something."

Xerxes raised his head from Mozenraths should and lifted into the air to follow Jasmine down. When they reached the library, they found the others surrounded by mounds of books on the floor.

"Found something?" He asked.

"We think so." Genie said looking up. "Aladdin found it really, and well, listen," and he began to recite from the book in front of him. "Magic is just an illusion that has come true, the same as all things. Life, death, love, even gravity; are these not magical forces? When one accepts something as valid and real, so it becomes. Should humanity ever stop believing in something, it ceases to be real. Take the gods, when a god is discredited, his miracles, his lore, and indeed, he, himself, ceases to be real. If people were to ever stop believing in magic, magic would cease to exist."

Xerxes said nothing for a moment, thinking.

"Do you see?" Aladdin asked. "If we can make the gauntlet unreal, his illness will be unreal."

"Theory." Xerxes said. "Discredited theory. Master didn't believe that book."

"Of course he didn't. If he believed it, then he's questioning the gauntlet, that's one step closer to making it unreal."

Xerxes nodded slightly. "But Master believes in the Gauntlet."

"That's where we come in." Genie broke in. "Who do we know that controls illusions? Someone who could override the rule of belief and make something unreal?"

Xerxes looked at the Genie for a minute, "Mirage." He said.

"Mirage." Genie agreed.

Xerxes knew the name because Mozenrath had spoken it before with respect. He had often talked about her powers lustily and covetously, but he knew the limits that he had and Mirage was well beyond his level, for now.

"Mirage is dangerous." Xerxes hesitated. "Deadly."

"We know." Aladdin said. "But we've dealt with Mirage before. She can be convinced of things or even tricked. She may be a goddess, but she's not infallible."

Xerxes mind was racing. Perhaps there really was a way to save Mozenrath.

"How do we get to her?" He asked.

"Your Master collected some of the rarest and most valuable, most dangerous books in existence." Genie answered. "Including books long though destroyed on magic outlawed by even the darkest sorcerers."

Xerxes nodded. He remembered the dangers, the process, and the lives attached to many of Mozenraths books.

"He has one on evoking the gods." Geneie said quietly and even Xerxes blanched a little. To evoke a god was to call them, force them, into ones presence and under ones will. No one practiced those spells anymore as it was near impossible to keep a god under control if angered and many powerful wizards. Good and bad alike, had lost their lives in pursuit of god-like power. Even Mozenrath had never considered using the book before.

"How does it work?" Xerxes asked. Mozenrath had not explained the ritual to him, having had no intention of performing it.

"It's actually pretty basic." Genie answered, pulling the correct book out from atop a pile, a thin volume. "As long as you know the gods name, have somewhere to trap it, and the willpower to keep it there. Of course the problem lies in whether the god has more willpower or you. Historically, we know the answer to that."

"Good plan." Xerxes said slowly. "I do it. Dangerous for others."

"Yeah, good plan for you." Iago called out. "You do the really hard dangerous magic; we'll wait back Agrabah. Let us know how it goes."

"No." Jasmine said. "We told him we would help and we're going to."

"The eel might had something though, Jaz." Genie said. "You need willpower to subdue a god. None of us are attached to, or even like Mozenrath. Xerxes would be the only one who… well… who cares enough to save him."

Xerxes nodded. "What else do we need?"


	2. Chapter 2

Genie had no problem finding everything the evocation required; diamond dust and a large piece of green crystal. The items were simple, but only Genie and Xerxes realized how hard this was going to be. Even Iago was clueless. Jafar had known better than to dabble with the gods and had concerned himself with his own dimension.

Xerxes was reading over the spell for what felt like the millionth time/ It sounded so easy but he knew it would be keeping control of Mirage once the evocation was complete that could, well, kill him.

"Are you ready?" Genie asked/ He had placed the crystal on the floor and surrounded it in a circle with the dust. Xerxes looked at him silently and Genie nodded. The small creature was as ready as he could ever be.

"Maybe you guys should go to another room." Genie said to Aladdin and the others. "It might get pretty dangerous in here."

Aladdin looked at Xerxes, who was reading the incantation again. The image of Mozenrath's destroyed face flashed in his mind. "I don't think so, Genie." He replied. "We have to see this through."

"No." Xerxes said suddenly. "Heroes done enough. No one dies here. No one but me."

Aladdin started to interject but was silenced by Jasmines hand on his arm. She stood and walked to Xerxes, leaned down and kissed him lightly on the head. Less than twelve hours ago such an action would have made everyone in the room gag audibly. Now, no-one even reacted.

"I hope this works for you." She said smiling sadly, and left the room. The others followed behind him, none of them knowing what else to say. Genie was last to reach the door. He paused and looked back at the creature once more before closing the behind him. Xerxes heard the door shut and sighed. He had little hope for this to work and felt that he was already resigned to death. He shook his head. No, he had to succeed at this. He had to do it for his Master. He drew in a breath and began to read. His manner of speech changed almost immediately as he began to read. Slower, and more careful. Missing even one little word could weaken the spell and that couldn't happen.

"Mirage, I call you. From the realm of dreams you must come. I beckon you here, to stand in the presence of your Master. Present yourself, Goddess, and make my will be done."

From the first work spoken, a wind had swirled round the room picking up speed as he continues. It also became thicker until it was like being surrounded by a deep purple fog. At his final command, Xerxes had felt like there was no way it could work but now it was as if every unsuccessful and destroyed sorcerer breathed their power through him. He concentrated every inch of his will on the crystal and watched in awe as Mirage formed there, held tightly by the powerful circle of diamond. The wind slowed and stopped finally, leaving the room an ever bigger mess than when it had begun. Xerxes stared at the captive cat-woman before him in stunned silence.

"Mozenrath…" She purred, slowly opening her eyes. "I've waited ages to finally-"

"Not Mozenrath." Xerxes interrupted and her eyes snapped the rest of the way open. She stared at him in surprise, then horror, and finally indignant shock.

"You?" she hissed. "The familiar? The greatest dark wizard in a millennium finally tried to summon me and he has the pet do it? Do you know what I could do to you?" She raged and swiped her claws towards Xerxes. He shut his eyes tightly, knowing that this was the end of it all. He was going to die, and worse than that, Mozenrath would die too.

And then nothing happened. Xerxes opened one eye slightly, squinting towards Mirage. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, I don't know how you've done it," She whined, "but your barrier is still up" and to prove the point, she drew her claws down the invisible walls binding her. "What do you want?" She asked.

Xerxes didn't know what to say. IT had never occurred to him that this might really work and he wasn't prepared with how, or even what, to ask.

"Well?" She snapped.

"Mozenrath hurt. You know the Gauntlet?"

She snorted. "Yes, we all know Mozenrath's little toy. Has it destroyed him finally? I'm surprised he lasted a long as he did. Poor little fool."

"He's not dead yet. Gauntlet is spreading. We save him."

Mirage laughed. "Save him? From the Gauntlet? Only the gauntlet has that power."

Xerxes didn't understand and instead picked up the theory book in his mouth. As he got closer to the barrier, he slowed. If she was tricking him, now was when she would strike.

She saw his hesitation and laughed again. "If I could kill you for this indignity, I would have by now." Xerxes did not find this a very comforting promise but steeled himself and dropped the book to the ground in front of her.

"Just read." He said. She glanced at the open page and then back at him.

"Why?" She asked, letting her confusion show.

"You make gauntlet a dream. Make it unreal."

She stared at him for a moment and then spoke at last, in a surprisingly soft, if scornful tone. "Little creature, that is not how it works. We both know that. I can make things real that are not and my creatures can be called back to me at any time, or even destroyed which causes them to return my realm. I can spin and control dreams. The gauntlet was created by humans. IT is a real thing and will always be real. Even if it were destroyed, it would still be real. It doesn't not belong to the dream realm and hence, it does not belong to me. I cannot simply unmake something. If I could, do you think I would still be here? My powers would be unlimited."

Xerxes closed his eyes in pain and his careful attention wavered. The barrier around Mirage flickered and faded away. She stood uncontained but made no move. Xerxes looked up at her, realizing his mistake but still she stood, seemingly without intent to leave.

"Mozenrath was a powerful sorcerer. His energy will be missed greatly in the Cosmos." It was the condolence she could give.

"You can't help him then/" Xerxes said, his last hope extinguished. It felt like his heart was breaking again for the countless time in less than a week.

"No…" Mirage said.

"Then you're released." Xerxes said dejectedly and the light in the crystal faded out. Yet still Mirage stayed.

"I can't help him, but maybe you can," The purr in her voice returning, "If you are willing to trade."

"Genie, will this really work?" Jasmine asked once the doors to the library were shut.

"I don't really know" He admitted and they all fell silent.

The minutes dragged by slowly and each was locked in their own memories of Mozenrath's fate.

"Do… do you think he's in pain?" Iago asked suddenly. "Mozenrath, I mean."

Jasmine made a small noise in her throat and stood up to pace. She began to loop around the room. One end, turn, around a small table, other end, turn, repeat.

"Even Jafar wasn't willing to mess with the gauntlet." Iago broke out again minutes later. "He said the sacrifice wasn't worth it. I always though he meant getting it from Destane, but now…"

"Iago, that's enough." Aladdin said, getting up to put his arm around Jasmines shoulders. He squeezed her close and could almost feel how exhausted she was.

"He just looked so bad! Like he's been dead for months and-"

"Iago! Stop!" Aladdin yelled and moved as if to grab the semi-hysterical bird when the door to the library burst open. Iago was flung out of the air and Jasmine and Aladdin were dashed against the back wall. Abu tumbled across the ground, barely grabbing onto a chair leg. Carpet was swept aside and even Genie was almost able to stop himself from being bowled over as the force of a hurricane blew full force out of the other room. Furniture smashed and has there been windows, they would have shattered. The wind crackled with Mirages laughter as the gale at last stopped.

Aladdin was first to tear himself away from the wall and immediately checked to be sure Jasmine was all right. She was shaken, they all were, but everything seemed to be all right once the wind had stopped. Aladdin helped Jasmine try to remove some debris from her hair as he asked Genie, "Was that supposed to happen?"

"I don't think so, Al." He replied, peering into the completely destroyed library.

"Do you see Xerxes?" Jasmine asked.

For a moment, Genie didn't answer. "Not exactly..." He replied at last. The other joined him at the door and were also struck silent as they stared at a naked and confused looking dark haired man sitting on the library floor. He turned his red mismatched eyes up to them.

"I made a deal." Xerxes said.


	3. Chapter 3

Xerxes sat on the floor, blinking up at the others in the doorway. Slowly he got to his feet, unsteady in the movement having never done it before. Jasmine was the first to realize the problem with this as a deep blush rushed to her face and she turned to press her face against Aladdin's shoulder to hide her eyes.

"Oh!" Aladdin blurted, also blushing as he notices the problem. "Genie, do you think you could… uh… help him out?"

"What'd'ya mean Al?" Genie asked.

"Maybe some… you know… pants?"

"Oh! Right! Yeah!" Genie pointed his finger at Xerxes and immediately a pair of loose black pants flashed into existence surrounding Xerxes newly gained lower half. They were similar to Aladdin's but Xerxes barely noticed as he was busy inspecting his hands. He reached out to a nearby table, picked up a book and then dropped it.

"Xerxes?" Jasmine asked walking towards him having left Aladdins side once the new man was covered. He reached out suddenly to grab her hands. Aladdin stepped forward to her side, ready as always to protect Jasmine but just as quickly Xerxes dropped her hands and grabbed his. Aladdin stood uncomfortably as Xerxes kept hold of his hands and then laced their fingers together.

"Uhm… Xerxes?" Aladdin asked. Xerxes did not let go of his hands, instead looking up from their entwined hands to Aladdin's eyes. Slowly a huge grin spread across Xerxes face. Aladdin couldn't help but smile back despite his continuing discomfort over the hand-holding.

"I have fingers!" Xerxes burst out suddenly and dropped Aladdins hands to take Jasmines again. She laughed and squeezed his hands.

"Feet too." The look of shock that spread across his face made everyone else join Jasmine in her laughter. Xerxes dropped his head to stare down at the floor where his naked feet were. "I bet you could even wiggle your toes if you wanted too." She suggested still giggling. He did so, slowly, one foot at a time and gave an excited squeak which set them all off laughing again.

"I hate to break up this little love-fest," Iago said, fluttering over to land on Xerxes shoulder, "but how is this going to help Mozenrath?"

"Master!" Xerxes cried, clearly having forgotten the dying man in the novelty of his new body. "We can help him now! I know how." And he attempted to bolt from the room, forgetting both the bird perched on his shoulder and the fact that he still had hold of Jasmines hands.

"Whoa, slow down." Genie said from the doorway to the excited, and now entangled on floor with Jasmine, Xerxes. "You seem to be human, but I don't get how that'll help the kid."

Aladdin reached down and hauled Xerxes to his feet. Still he was unwilling to let go fully of Jasmines hands. He had let go of one but held even tighter to her other.

"I take the gauntlet."

"What? No! Who knows what it could do to you?" Jasmine cried, holding just as tight to Xerxes hand.

"The gauntlet did that to him. Only the gauntlet can save him. If I have to loose an arm for that, it's worth it."

"Then what?" Aladdin asked. "You know Mozenrath'll just put it back on again.

Xerxes shook his head. "Not this time. It… It was part of the deal."

"Did you promise the gauntlet to Mirage?" Genie asked. Xerxes hesitated a moment and nodded. No one spoke for what felt like a long time.

"Well," Aladdin broke the silence finally, "we'll deal with that when it happens. First we have to save Mozenrath." At these words Xerxes made his way towards the door again, this time without crashing to the floor.

They reached the top of the stair quite a while later. Xerxes was still a little shaky and the massive staircase had daunted him quite a bit. Jasmine was still holding his hand and he appeared to have no intention of letting it go. It hadn't bothered Aladdin at first but he couldn't help but start to feel a little uneasy about it now. Xerxes paused outside the large doors to take a deep breath. He knew that even that luxury he couldn't really afford. Every minute he wasted was a gamble on Mozenrath's life, but he still needed the moment to prepare himself for the possibility that he was already to late.

At last Xerxes stepped into the room with Jasmine close behind and the others following. He approached the bed and Jasmine gently pulled her hand out of his.

"Still alive?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Genie answered. "But hurry."

Xerxes knelt beside the bed, choosing to stare at the gauntlet than Mozenraths destroyed face. Mirage had told him that this would be the most dangerous moment. The gauntlet was his only life support and when it was removed, there would be seconds in which to save him. Xerxes reached out and ran his fingers over the worn leather of the glove. It was warm and suddenly Xerxes was angry. It shouldn't have been warm. It was feeding on his master's very life and it had enough of his energy to be warm! Xerxes jerked the glove in desperation to get it off and froze as the sound of clocking and grinding bones filled the room. Jasmine touched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Gently." She said. "He's… fragile."

Xerxes nodded and raised his eyes from the gauntlet to his master's face. The gauntlet had continued to do its damage. Xerxes couldn't even be sure if the other half of his face was still intact. But it didn't matter. To Xerxes, this was still his beautiful master. He began to slide the gauntlet off again. As he did, he concentrated on t the Mozenrath only he knew. The man who occasionally chose which chemicals to mix based solely on their pretty colors. Who fell asleep on the floor in an undignified pile. Who never brushed his hair without humming. Who once wanted Xerxes to try blueberries so much that he had carefully grown and tended a small plant without any magic. The man who still cried over his lost arm. The man who had rebuilt nearly every inch of the Citadel himself. The man that Xerxes couldn't live without.

And then the gauntlet was in his hands. He nearly dropped it in shock but managed to cram it on his hand.

"Hurry!" Genie yelled, feeling the instant drop in Mozenraths aura. Xerxes pointed the gauntlet at Mozenrath and focused every ounce of his strength on the dying man. There was no time to practice or learn.

"Heal!" He cried aloud. "Live!" cried his mind. "Love!" He cried in his heart. The magic burst from the glove and enveloped Mozenraths body. Nearly imperceptibly, the bones began to knit together. Xerxes tried to let his hand fall by his side, but the same thick purple smoke surrounded it and Xerxes felt like a thousand tiny nettles were burrowing into his arm before both the smoke and the glove disappeared. Xerxes arm was left bare but for the many bleeding pinpricks marking it. While the fire surrounding Mozenraths body had gone out when the gauntlet disappeared, his body continued to mend. The bones were reattached and blood began to seap from him as the muscles began to grow back. Xerxes stood and backed away from the bed. Mirage had warned him of this too. The healing process was a bloody one as each piece of his body was re-grown. Xerxes returned to the group standing a few feet back.

"It worked." Genie breathed, in awe of the powerful magic that had taken place. Jasmine reached out her hand for Xerxes and he took it.

"Should we wait outside?" She asked blanching at what was occurring to Mozenraths body. Xerxes murmured an agreement. Despite his experience in creating Mamluks, even his stomach couldn't help but churn. They left the room, being carful not to touch the door as always. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, Xerxes seemed lost. The last few days, and now the last few hours, had taken a serious toll on him and he barely seemed aware of the work around him. He wandered into yet another library and all but collapsed onto one of the several dusty couches strewn about the room. As he still had hold of Jasmines hand, she sat next to him while the others moved about the huge room, glancing at the books in every known, and several long-dead, languages.

Aladdin moved to one of the huge filthy windows and stared out at the buildings surrounding the citadel. Why were they there? He wondered. Had this been a real kingdom once upon a time? What had happened? Had Mozenrath destroyed it? Destane? Who had come before that? His reverie was interrupted when he felt Jasmines arms come around his waist and her face against his back.

"So he finally let you go, huh?" He asked.

"He fell asleep. And don't be cruel. I can't even imagine what this week must have been like for him." She chided Aladdin. He sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry Jaz. But have we really thought about what'll happen now? So we helped save Mozenrath and suddenly Xerxes is human and what? We go home and wait for him to attack us again when he can?"

"I don't know Aladdin. But what would you have done instead? What would you rather do now?"

"Hey," Genie interrupted, "At least the gauntlet is gone. Maybe that'll be the end of Mozenrath as a problem for us."

"Yeah, maybe." Aladdin said, turning to look at the sleeping Xerxes. He had been concentrating so hard on the man holding hands with Jasmine that this was the first time he had really looked the the man himself. He was quite dark in colour, reminding Aladdin a little of Sadira. And his hair was black, the same as his own, although longer and straighter, easily touching his shoulders. He was also somewhat shorter, not much taller than Jasmine, and very thin. While Aladdin considered himself to be quite skinny as well, he knew that his time on the streets and adventuring had given him a fairly muscular build. Nearly every single one of Xerxes ribs could be seen. And then there were his eyes, Aladdin had gotten a good look at them back in the other library. They hadn't changed much from his previous form; his pupils were still small as if severely dilated and his irises were the same red. It also seemed that Xerxes had a much better grip on speaking now and Aladdin wondered whether that was due more to the change in brain size or mouth structure, not to mention the change in his voice which Aladdin was glad of. The idea of a human with that strange voice made goose bumps rise on his arm. As Aladdin was occupied with his thoughts, he watched Xerxes begin to twitch and roll about a little. His breath seemed to get a lot more erratic and Aladdin realized that he must be having a nightmare. He sighed and nudged Jasmine. She looked up at him and he gestured towards Xerxes who was now making little whining noises. Jasmine understood and kissed Aladdin before making her way back over. She knelt next to him and touched his arm gently. Even that small touch jerked Xerxes awake and he sat up gasping in fear as his eyes darted wildly around.

"Shhh… It's ok." Jasmine crooned to him and held her arms out to him. Xerxes let her put her arms around him and he sat with her for a moment fighting back the tears that threatened to overcome him. Jasmine rocked with him gently, humming. Aladdin couldn't help but smile to himself as he recognized the melody to the song. It was the same one he had sung with her on their first carpet ride all that time ago.

"Genie, can you feel Mozenrath from down here?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Genie nodded.

"Is he any better?"

"I don't know al. He feels stronger but I don't know if that means better." Both men understood that Genie was talking more about the mans awful physical recovery than his actual survival. Aladdin nodded and went over to the seated two, where Xerxes seemed to have calmed down.

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" He asked. Xerxes wiped his eyes on his arm and nodded. "It might not be pretty." Aladdin warned. Xerxes already knew this.

"I don't care." He said firmly. "I shouldn't be away from him" and he stood up, immediately reaching out for Jasmines hand. She took it and steeled herself to face the room upstairs again. Aladdin and Genie followed them and no one said anything when Iago, Abu, and Carpet stayed behind.

Xerxes seemed to have fewer problems with the stairs and he wasn't sure whether that was due to becoming more used to his human body or from the short sleep, but it didn't matter. So long as he could reach Mozenraths room. As soon as they entered the room, Xerxes heart leapt. He could hear that breathing again! Stronger even than the first day he had found his master there. Without pause or thought he voluntarily dropped Jasmines hand for the first tome and rushed to the bedside. The bedclothes were wet with blood but Xerxes didn't care once he saw Mozenrath. His face was near alive again, though his hair was still almost gone and while he had eyelids they lay puckered over the sockets as if they were empty. Xerxes reached out and gently stroked his fingers down Mozenraths cheek. He had spent much time in his eel form near Mozenraths face, but it felt to Xerxes like this was the first time he had truly been able to touch his master. He had done it. He had managed to save Mozenrath and his tears could be denied no longer.

From where they stood, Aladdin could see the miraculous recover and felt his own yes dampen. He had no idea what would happen when Mozenrath awoke, but he knew that everything had changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mozenrath continued to heal in front of Zerxes very eyes. His skin was flawless again, and his newly sprouted hair had begun to grow, reaching nearly his shoulders already. Aladdin and Jasmine stood together near the door and watched as Xerxes paced near the end of the bed. Despite Genies insistence that Mozenrath was clearly healing, Xerxes refused to relax again until the man regained consciousness. Now that the fear that he felt for Mozenraths survival had calmed, he was in fear of what the man would be like when he woke up. That same fear had crept into Aladdin as well. As he stood with his arm around Jasmine, Iago's words had run through his head again. What if Mozenrath had been conscious during his ordeal? He hoped the same thought hadn't occurred to Jasmine. Aladdin was caught off guard when Xerxes stopped suddenly in his pacing.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, although to no one in particular. They all paused, listening for anything

out of place. 

"I didn't hear anything.' Genie said after a moment. 

"Shhh!" He hissed. "That!" This time they all heard it; a low deep groan. "Master!" Xerxes cried, rushing to the bedside. The same low sound echoed again. "Please wake up." Xerxes whispered. "You have to."  
Mozenrath moaned again and his eyelids shifted slightly, then fluttered weakly. "Xer...Xerxes..." He murmured and fell silent again, though his eyelids continued to shift. Xerxes cried out to hear his Masters voice again and watched as the weak man struggled to open his eyes. He reached out and brushed the dark curls off Mozenrath's face. As he drew his hand back, Mozenrath's eyes finally opened and he looked up into Xerxes face. 

"I knew you'd manage it." He breathed. Xerxes nodded, not able to get a word past the lump in his throat. Mozenrath looked over Xerxes new body and he nodded. "Not bad." He said, trying his usual sneer. It was weak though and actually seemed closer to a real smile. Xerxes eyes widened in shock. 

"You knew I'd have to do this?" 

"Well, how else were you going to get the gauntlet off me?" He replied, amused and began slowly trying to sit up. Xerxes immediately reached forward to help the man. 

"How did you manage to figure it out this quickly though?" Mozenrath asked, brushing the helping arms away. "I thought for certain it would be at least a few weeks." He sat himself up in the bed, showing no care for the blood spattered sheets. His strength was returning quickly. 

"Well, he had some help." Aladdin said, still leaning again the wall. He was tired of hearing the man's self-congratulatory voice. 

"Aladdin!" Mozenrath cried and swept himself out of the bed. Xerxes stepped back and watched as his master leveled his arm at Aladdin... and nothing happened. Mozenrath looked at his arm when no magic erupted there. "My gauntlet!" he yelled and went to take a step towards Aladdin. Then he froze and looked at his arm again. He turned to Xerxes with his arm still extended. For perhaps the first time in his life, Mozenrath was speechless. Xerxes reached out his own arms and took Mozenraths hands in his. He ran his fingers up the lower arm, stopping at the elbow. He knew that when it had been bone, where had been no nerves there and he valued being the first one to activate them in years more than he could ever hope to express. 

"My arm..." Mozenrath whispered, seemingly unable to believe it. Xerxes nodded and choked up as Mozenrath in and stepped against him. Xerxes was shocked for a second but wrapped his arms around the stunned man as the sorcerer's legs seemed to give out and Xerxes guided them both to the floor gently. Mozenrath pressed his face to Xerxes' chest and he couldn't help but breathe in the scent of Mozenrath's hair and skin. He raised his eyes to the three people standing by the door. Aladdin had his arm around Jasmine still and Genie was quietly shedding his own comical crocodile tears. Xerxes smiled, tightening his arms around Mozenrath and mouthed to them 'thank you.' 

Aladdin nodded to him in response and the group left the room. They didn't speak as they made their way down the staircase. Jasmine and Genie waited by the straits while Aladdin got the guys from the library. They were soon on Carpet and all were silent as they sped through one of the many broken windows. They soared high above the Citadel and began the long trip back to Agrabah. Aladdin looked back at the land of the black sand growing smaller and slammer behind them. He could only hope that they had done the right thing.

Xerxes rocked gently with Mozenrath on the floor. He knew that Aladdin and the others and left and, as grateful as he was to them for their help, he was glad of it. Despite Mozenraths leap from bed, he knew that the man was still weak. Xerxes looked down as he felt the other man shifting around and let him go when the sorcerer pulled back at last. Mozenrath continued to kneel on the floor near Xerxes.  
"How did you do it?" He asked finally. Xerxes hesitated before answering. It had seemed at first that Mozenrath had understood all that had happened. After all, he'd hardly been surprised to see Xerxes as a human. But his reaction to his arm had shown differently. Xerxes was afraid to overwhelm the beautiful man in front of him and so thought carefully before answering. 

"What do you think happened?" 

"The gauntlet must have tried to absorb more of me energy." He shrugged and began to inspect his arm. "It does that on occasion. I sleep, I eat, it stops." 

"Oh Master, it didn't stop this time!" Xerxes cried. 

"Well, obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't have been asleep for so long and needed you to remove it for me." 

"Asleep?" 

"Yes Xerxes. That thing where people aren't awake." Mozenrath sneered. Obviously the creatures intelligence hadn't increased when his form changed. 

Xerxes stared at him in shock. The man had no idea how close he had come to death. Mozenrath looked up from his arm when Xerxes said nothing, fully intending to berate him but paused when he saw the look on Xerxes face. 

"Is... isn't that what happened?" He asked, the first signs of fear tugging at his heart. Xerxes shook his head and began to tell Mozenrath what had actually happened. The man's expression shifted throughout the tale; disgust at the idea of his body being eaten away, hatred at Aladdin entering his bedroom, pride at Xerxes wielding of magic, and finally anger when he heard that the gauntlet had been taken by Mirage. 

"Well, we'll just have to summon her and take it back!" He declared. Xerxes heart sank. 

"But Master, your arm! You'd sacrifice it again?" He reached out and took Mozenraths hand. "It almost killed you. Do you really want it back?" He asked. 

Mozenrath jerked his arm back in disgust. "Of course! I was prepared to die for the gauntlet when I first put it on and I'd die for it now. Besides, you fool, have you forgotten that I'm powerless without it?" 

"Mirage didn't think so. She called you the most powerful sorcerer in a millennium. She called the gauntlet a toy." 

Mozenrath pondered this. He had been a powerful sorcerer before the gauntlet and it had taken a huge price. He looked down at his arm. The pain of wearing the gauntlet had been like nothing he had prepared for. Every moment of each day, it felt as if the gauntlet was burrowing into his skin. Even once there had been no flesh left, no nerves left, only bone, the pain had continued on. It was why he couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. The pain kept him awake, made his nauseous. His only respite was more study, more work. Something to take his mind completely off the pain. Perhaps the price had been too high. 

"No Xerxes. It is mine. I will have it back, even if I never use it again. Now come, we have work to do." Mozenrath stood and went to brush the dust off his clothes. "Ugh, I can't believe the street rat saw me like this. I look almost as ridiculous as him." He muttered when he realized the tatters his clothes were in. Xerxes continued to stare up at him as Mozenrath stripped the damaged shirt off and threw it onto the ruined bloody bed, then reached down to the drawstring on the pants he wore. He paused and glanced at Xerxes. 

"I suppose you're going to need clothes now too. You look like a peasant in those." Mozenrath turned to his closet and gestured over his shoulder to Xerxes. "Come."  
Xerxes got to his feet and approached. Mozenrath stood staring at the rows of fine silks and other fabrics that filled the enchanted closet. While the wardrobe seemed to take up only as much room as a bookcase, when the doors were opened, it let into another room roughly half the size of the bedroom. Xerxes mouth fell open at the sight. Mozenrath was always well dresses and the familiar had never known how before. Mozenrath entered the room and began moving from one section to the next, tossing items behind him to the still-stunned Xerxes, while holding onto some for himself. Black pants edged in a coppery color, a soft white linen shirt, a vest that matched the pants and dark leather boots. Xerxes held the bundle of clothes in his arms and stood quietly, awaiting Mozenraths instructions. At last the man glanced back towards him. 

"Well? Are you wait for me to help you get dressed? We have work to do." He brushed past Xerxes and back into the bedroom to change. Xerxes pulled the clothes on as quickly as he could, all too familiar with the man's brisk pace. He had no problem with the pants or shirt, but he soon discovered that the vet had buttons, something he had never done before. He fumbled with them for a moment before giving up. It would be better to risk Mozenraths rage over an incomplete outfit than for being late. He slipped his feet into the boots and returned to the bedroom. Mozenrath was already in his regular research attire. His elegant blue and gold outfit was too cumbersome for everyday work. Instead he wore an outfit similar to the one Xerxes had on, but it was clear even at a first glance that the material was finer and in a deep shade of blue, the color that Mozenrath tended to favor. His long hair was pulled back from his face and Xerxes was relieved to see that it had not lost any of its luster or length after regrowing so quickly. 

The man was leaning against a wall flipping through a book that he must have summoned. Xerxes smiled to himself, know that this was the first magical feat performed without his gauntlet in years. He looked up to Xerxes. 

"Finally." He said, rolling his eyes at the time it had taken and inspected the mans appearance. "Not bad." He admitted and reached out to quickly button the vest. "We';ll have to do something about that hair later." he said, eyeing the disheveled mop atop Xerxes' head distastefully. "First we have to deal with that bed and the clothes. Give me those pants you had." Xerxes handed the black pants that Genie had created for him to Mozenrath, who tossed them onto the bed where his own tattered pieces already lay. Xerxes stepped back out of Mozenraths way when the sorcerer began to chant from the book. 

Xerxes had never been able to feel Mozenraths magic before. When Genie had described the resonances and the different feelings of them, Xerxes had taken it on faith. But now, in this form, he could feel it. It was like a warmth low in his stomach. It felt good, like he had energy filling him up and trying to spill out. He watched Mozenrath raise his hand, his new reborn hand arm, and somehow he knew that it was being used as a conduit. His Master was using the extremity to push the force out of himself and into the material world. The gauntlet had been an opening between the two, but now sweat ran down Mozenrath's forehead. He had not had to truly control his magic in years; not since the gauntlet had allowed him to perform incredible feats with nary a second thought. Now though, he was already becoming exhausted and his arm began to drop. He just didn't have the power he used to. He needed the gauntlet! 

His chanting stuttered when he felt Xerxes hand under his own. He was ready to smack the fool creature away from him, chide him for the distraction, but somehow his presence eased the exhaustion. Xerxes was letting his energy join Mozenrath's. The spell became easy suddenly and the greatest sorcerer in a Millennium pushed the magic through their hands and watched as fire leapt to the bed. He slumped against Xerxes who guided them to the floor again. They sat together watching the fire take the entirety of the bed. Mozenrath's thoughts raced with the possibilities. Xerxes was no longer magically useless. He felt the first stirrings of hope since learning that his gauntlet was gone. Perhaps getting the gauntlet back wouldn't be as hard as he thought. 

Xerxes mind also raced. He was no longer useless to his Master. Perhaps keeping Mozenrath safe from himself and the gauntlet would be as hard as he thought. 

Both men smiled to themselves as they watched the huge blaze. 


End file.
